


rebel rebel, your face is a mess

by istajmaal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cake, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Gags, Harry in Panties, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Panty Gagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Subspace, a bit of rimming, a smidgen of breath play, cakesitting, harry covered in birthday cake, louis covered in harry's birthday cake, there's just a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istajmaal/pseuds/istajmaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday. Naturally, the festivities involve sex. Naturally, the sex involves cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebel rebel, your face is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> videos of harry and louis covered in cake exist on the internet. i cannot possibly be held responsible for thinking this up. _**please**_ read the tags to check if there's something that might trigger you. also, a DISCLAIMER: the internet is not forthcoming on the relative danger of getting frosting up the bum, but given that frosting in the vag is bad news (DON'T PUT SUGAR IN YOUR VAGINA FRIENDS), i'm going to guess it isn't a great idea. don't try this at home without doing your research on how to keep it safe! [also this is fiction] [that's an important disclaimer too i guess] [but seriously don't put sugary things in your vag that shit is bad news] title is from (wait for it) david bowie's "rebel rebel."
> 
> this is for you, anna harryhotnips, because you're the only person i trust to take louis in cake at least half as seriously as i do.
> 
> tumblr: [thepreviousquestion](http://thepreviousquestion.tumblr.com/) in case you feel the need to kinkshame me or idk

"Can you drive _any_ faster?"

"Christ, Harry, don't be so impatient." Louis tapped an uneven rhythm on the steering wheel while he waited for the light to turn. "We'll be home in five minutes and spanking you for being a brat isn't part of your surprise."

Harry slumped back into the passenger's seat of the Range Rover. "It's _my_ birthday," he said. "And you already made me wait _hours_."

"Well, it's not my fault you have friends and family who love you and wanted to throw you a dinner party, is it?" Louis glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow for a moment until the light changed. "If things go as planned, you'll be fairly useless after your surprise, love."

 _One time_ Harry went so far into subspace that he couldn't come up before they had to meet his mum for dinner and then Louis refused to ever do a scene if they had plans later that day again. His mum hadn't even caught on, she'd totally bought the idea that he had a sudden-onset stomach bug. That made his cheeks flush and his mouth dry.

"I hate you," Harry said with no feeling, looking out the window.

"Hate you too," Louis said. He hit the accelerator. "That's exactly why I fucked you 'til you couldn't stand up straight before we left. Because you're a whiny motherfucker and it's not endearing at all."

"Neither is your face," Harry said. "Or your protective streak. Or your cock."

"That's not what you said earlier about my cock."

"Well, things have changed," Harry said. "I hate you now, get with the program."

"Sorry, love," Louis said. Harry could _hear_ him grinning and he steadfastly remained facing the window so that his face wouldn't break into a fond smile, like it so often did. Stupid face. Stupid Louis. "You're just too quick for me."

Harry kept fighting his smile for the rest of the ride to the house. When they got there, he practically dragged Louis inside. "We're home!" he said, splaying his arms out as if Louis might not recognize the house they'd bought together over a year ago. "Now surprise me."

When Harry finally caught Louis's eyes again, they were shining with affection. "I think I might love you too much to spank you for being a brat," Louis said. "I'm gonna have to work on that." He touched Harry's hip softly and kissed him once, close-mouthed and sweet. "Go shower, all right?" he said quietly. "Get clean, clear your head, and put on what I left for you on the nightstand when you're done. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." He squeezed Harry's hip. 

Louis left him something for him on the nightstand? _Excellent_. Harry grinned and kissed Louis back just as sweetly. "I love you too," he said in an undertone. Twenty years old and he still couldn't go an hour without telling his boyfriend he loved him. Given their lifestyle, it was something of a problem.

Naturally, the first thing Harry did when he got to the bedroom was check what was on the nightstand. There was a pink- and red-striped box sitting there, and when Harry opened it up he found a sheer purple lace pair of panties--skimpy enough that there was no place he would be able to tuck away his cock, it'd just be hanging out there as soon as he was hard (and he was already half-hard, so). They were _lovely_ , really--Harry tried not to be disappointed as he showered and put them on because they were a beautiful gift, really. He didn't let himself be upset because Louis had been dropping hints for some kind of earth-shattering surprise for over a week; he didn't let himself dwell on what it meant that his boyfriend buying lingerie for him no longer counted as a "surprise" in his book.

When Harry had toweled off and pulled the panties up over his arse (they really _were_ lovely, covering all but the bottom of his cheeks in the back before rising to barely cover anything with their thin strip of lacy fabric in the front, making him feel cheeky and cute and exposed and hot all at once), he made his way to the kitchen. He found Louis sitting naked but for one of Harry's white t-shirts on the countertop (Harry made a mental note that they were going to have to wash thoroughly before they had Jay and Mark over for dinner the next night), swinging his legs back and forth and grinning as he glanced between Harry and what was lying on the counter next to him.

There were three cakes sat on the countertop. Two were large sheet cakes, one with soft yellow frosting and white piping and one white with pink piping. They each had large frosting flowers gracing the top. The pair of them spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." The other was a round multi-layer dark chocolate cake with a dick outlined in neon green frosting on top. There were also a few towels, a scarf, and a bottle of lube lying on the counter.

"Surprise!" Louis said. He jumped down from the counter and bounded over to Harry. "Happy birthday, darling." He stood on his tip-toes and kissed Harry's cheek. "You look good enough to eat, I reckon."

Harry's cock twitched as he saw that Louis was already mostly hard, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed as he smirked up at Harry. "Cake?" Harry said. He swallowed as Louis ran his hands over the soft lace gracing Harry's thighs. "You, uh, didn't make them, did you?"

Louis snorted. "It's supposed to be a _good_ surprise," he said, "but I appreciate your faith in me." He took Harry's hand and rubbed circles into the base of his thumb. "Though they're less for eating, anyway, and more for playing with. That okay?"

 _Playing with_. Harry felt his face go hot and part of his brain switch off as he looked over the ample frosting heaped onto the cakes on the counter. "Nnnnghk," he agreed.

Louis squeezed his hand and dropped it. "I only ordered two of these, you know," he said. "The one with the dick on it is from Zayn and Perrie. Think they'll ask if you enjoyed it next time you see them?"

Harry breathed in sharply. "Dunno," he said. He kept his eyes fixed on the cakes on the counter. Less for eating. More for playing with. Okay. When Louis pulled him along closer to the counter, he followed easily, his muscles already starting to feel like butter.

Louis dragged one finger through the thick pink piping on the edge of one of the sheet cakes and regarded it for a moment before sucking it into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks around his finger and if Harry weren't already half-hard just from the anticipation, he would be by now, _Jesus_.

Louis released his finger with a pop and laughed a little as he regarded Harry's expression. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun," he said. "You'll word out if you need, though, right?"

Harry bit his lip. He'd never done it, before, but he'd also pretty much known what was going to happen every time before this. He nodded and caught Louis's eye.

"On your knees, then," Louis said. He spoke softly, like he was sure Harry would obey, and Harry's dick twitched again. Wasn't being this turned on all the time supposed to be a teenager thing? Maybe it was a Louis thing, for him. Shit.

There was a white sheet spread out on the kitchen floor. Louis had thought this through, had been thinking this through for at least a week, and that was at least as hot as the actual pastries that would soon be--Harry didn't even _know_ , but Louis did, and _fuck_ that was hot. Harry knelt in the very center of the sheet, sat back on his feet and folded his hands into his lap.

"Lovely, Harry, look at you." Louis stood between Harry and the counter, one hand tugging at his dick lazily, though his shirt obscured the view a bit. Harry felt very, very naked with half of his cock sticking out the top of his panties. "Birthday boy. Would you like to taste some of your cake?"

Harry chewed on the corner of his lip and nodded. Louis scooped up another bit of the pink piping with two fingers and held it an inch or so in front of Harry's lips. It smelled almost overwhelmingly sweet. Harry breathed in harshly through his nose. He glanced up at Louis, who nodded, and then wrapped his lips around Louis's fingers to the second knuckle. He lapped the (buttercream, expensive-tasting) icing off Louis's finger with his tongue and started trying to suck his fingers deeper into his mouth, but Louis tutted and withdrew them.

"No taking more than what you're given, Harry," he said. "Just take the cake."

Louis dug his fingers into the corner of the cake and scooped up a bit of the spongy yellow cake along with the frosting. He held it in front of Harry's face and Harry ate it out of his palm. It tasted--well, it tasted exactly like the cake his mum had bought him, and that made something hot and sick twist in Harry's gut. He looked up at Louis before sucking the frosting off each of his fingers briefly, one by one, and then licking at his palm.

"That's enough," Louis said. Harry bit on his lip again and Louis patted his hair with his clean hand. "You're doing great, love," he added quietly, "just need to pace yourself, is all. Don't want you to get sick."

He fed Harry another small taste of frosting as if to demonstrate and Harry sucked his lips into his mouth, blinking slowly. Louis hadn't even touched him and he was hard as a rock. Harry knew Louis was hard too, even if the long white shirt he was wearing obscured that a bit, but that didn't make Harry's cock feel any less huge and obvious in his purple panties.

Louis took another small bit of frosting and dabbed it on the head of his cock. The soft white pink against the harsh red skin made Harry shiver.

"Go on," Louis said. "Just the icing."

Harry leaned forward to lick at the head of Louis's cock, the sweet icing mixing with the unmistakeable taste of _Louis_ and Harry whimpered as he pulled back from Louis's cock without taking it down all the way, he wanted to _so_ badly, but Louis grinned at him proudly.

"Good boy," he said quietly. Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and swallowed. When he opened his eyes again, Louis had heaped a much bigger helping of icing, with a few small bits of yellow cake, onto his hard-on. Harry had to take more of his cock into his mouth this time in order to suck it all off, but he still couldn't get it all off--there was a thin sticky coating of pink frosting on the tip of Louis's cock now. Harry almost went back to suck it off before Louis said, "Shit, no--before I forget--"

He took the scarf that was still sitting next to the cakes on the counter and tied Harry's hands in front of him. Harry closed his eyes while he did, feeling himself grow even harder at the familiar tension between his wrists. 

"Not too tight?" Louis muttered. Harry shook his head. Nothing about this was ever too much--or, well, maybe everything was, but he wanted it so much more than he knew how to say, even to Louis.

"Back to work, then," he said. He scooped half of the big purple flower on top of the cake with three fingers and smeared it halfway down his cock.

They continued that way for a while, long enough that Harry lost count of how many times he'd taken Louis down almost to the hilt while barely hollowing his cheeks around him. Leave it to Louis to drive Harry mad by _not_ letting him suck his cock. Harry was sure his lips were becoming obscenely red and smudged with bits of creamy frosting, because Louis kept tracing them with the back of his knuckle after Harry pulled off. Soon there was a thick rope of saliva connecting his lips to Louis's cock almost constantly. Harry's hands twitched as he fought the urge to grab Louis by the backs of his thighs and choke himself on his cock--not that the effort would have been much use, with his hands tied, and he wouldn't, anyway, not with how he felt like he _lived_ for the way Louis would occasionally mutter _good boy_ and place a heavy hand on his head.

"That's enough, I think," Louis said after Harry choked trying to lap at Louis's balls, where a tiny bit of cream had stuck. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, blinking away tears. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Louis thumbed at the slight tear tracks on Harry's cheeks. "Just want to make sure we don't waste all the frosting."

He looked down at Harry with a broad smile for a long moment. Harry swallowed. "Waste?" he said. His voice sounded--well, like he'd been sucking a cock, though he didn't feel nearly as satisfied as he usually did after he'd taken Louis's dick that far. He shifted his knees a little. 

"Yeah," Louis said. He picked the cake up off the counter and set it on the corner of the sheet laid out on the floor. "Never done this before but I think the icing's a big part of the appeal, you know."

Before Harry could ask for clarification again, Louis was on his knees facing away from Harry, leaning back and-- _oh_.

Louis looked over his shoulder and pulled his shirt off, as if he was--as if he was afraid of getting it dirty while he was _sitting on the cake_. Harry felt like his eyes might pop out of his head and roll away and he wouldn't even have been upset, was the thing; what good had his eyes done him, anyway, since he'd _never_ seen anything like this: Louis naked, his cock still slick with remnants of frosting and Harry's spit, rolling his hips down and squashing the cake underneath his arse, the pink and white frosting clinging to it perfectly. He lifted his arse up for a moment before rocking back against the dessert, totally destroying its structural integrity, covering his arse in bits of yellow cake as well as frosting and sending bits of the internal frosting oozing out onto the sheet.

" _Fuck_." Harry wasn't even aware that the word had come from him until Louis chuckled.

"Bit sticky," he said. He picked himself up off the cake, standing up. There was sticky pink and white frosting covering the cheeks of his arse and two perfectly round indentations in the remnants of the cake. _Fuck_. Louis wrinkled his nose as he anchored his hands on the countertop and stuck his arse out towards Harry. A big chunk of cake fell to the floor. Harry had been having sex with Louis for more than three years but he'd never been so turned on in his _entire life_. "Clean me up, then, Hazza."

Harry licked at Louis's cream-covered arse tentatively at first, unsure if he would be snapped out for being too enthusiastic. Louis's skin was hot and the icing was cool, the bits of cake spongy against Harry's tongue as he started to mouth eagerly at the globes of Louis's arse, getting frosting on his own nose and forehead in the process.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand at the back of his head. "Still feels sticky there, love." Louis pushed Harry's face into the crack of his arse harshly and said, "Are you even trying?"

Harry was so fucking hard by that point he felt like he couldn't even remember what it felt like for his dick not to be throbbing. "I'm trying," he protested into the cleft of Louis's arse, though it came out more like _mmftig_. He made an effort to prove it by redoubling his efforts, breathing with difficulty through his nose as he bit at the lumps of cake clinging to Louis's arse, nipping at the perfectly round skin, sucking hard as if to remind Louis of the wet suction his mouth was capable of, tongue going basically numb with the effort to lap up as much of the sweet as possible from his skin. 

"That's better," Louis said, letting up his grip on the back of Harry's head. Harry didn't let up on his efforts; in fact, he shifted his bound hands to the ground so he could scoot himself closer, push his own face into Louis's arse harder. He had gotten most of the chunks of cake off already, but there was still a thin patina of spit-slick frosting coating his arse, that Harry found he could get rid of quite easily by running his teeth across it, and if that happened to coincide with his goal of tasting as much of Louis's skin as possible, well, wasn't that just convenient? 

At some point tonguing along the cleft of Louis's arse turned into licking at his hole like it was an oasis in the desert, even though the cake hadn't quite reached there--that made it _better_ , after so much sweetness, the taste was just pure, one-hundred-percent _Louis_ and Harry craned his head to try to get his tongue just past the rim--

"So eager," Louis said as he took a step away. Harry's head dropped and he closed his eyes. "I love it. Not right now, though, love, already giving that tongue quite the workout, aren't we?" 

Louis took a damp towel that Harry hadn't even noticed sitting on the counter and wiped it over his arse. "Not sure I fancy that," he said. "Quite messy." Harry watched as Louis toweled himself clean, gritting his teeth as he pulled the rough towel over his rock-hard dick. "But I bet you'd love it," Louis continued. He smirked as he watched Harry watch him.

Harry didn't say anything. He looked down at where his cock was leaking against his tummy and looked back up at Louis with pleading eyes. 

"Wasn't the plan, but we've got an extra one." Louis shrugged. "You want to sit on it? Get yourself messy too?" Louis picked the second sheet cake up, the yellow one, and set it on the ground in front of Harry before standing up straight again. "Up to you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry's face burned hot. Of course he wanted to sit on the fucking cake. Louis knew it and he was going to make him ask for it.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. The roughness of his own voice surprised him. He swallowed.

"Yes what?" Louis said. He tilted his head condescendingly. Harry partly wanted to ram his head against his thigh in retaliation, but a bigger part of him churned with something like desire or deep, existential relief, like it always did when Louis asserted control over him so _easily_.

" _Louis_." He kept his chin tucked against his chest and blinked down at the cake below him

"Communication is key, Harry." Louis stroked along Harry's jawbone, his hard cock only inches from Harry's mouth (fucking _tease_ ). "If you want to get your arse all covered in cake, you've got to ask for it."

" _Please_." Harry finally looked up and chewed on his lip as he made eye contact with Louis. "Please let me." 

"Of course, sweet cheeks," Louis said. "Anything for the birthday boy."

Harry flushed even deeper red at the pet name. Something like love or alcohol felt like it was coursing through his veins. Louis picked up the yellow cake and set it just behind Harry, and then, without any further warning, pushed him backwards onto it.

Harry fell onto the cake bum-first, incredibly (had Louis _practiced_ this or something?), and while he fumbled with his legs he barely had time to savor the way the cold icing felt against his skin, the way the spongey cake was a slight cushion for his fall, before his arse was sliding over it slick and slippery as he adjusted his legs into a sitting position. Whereas Louis had sort of squatted over the cake, Harry was full-out sitting on it, with his legs splayed open wantonly on the kitchen floor. It felt--it felt like scratching an itch Harry hadn't known he'd had. He felt so dirty and pathetic and perfect he thought he might cry. He leaned forward onto his bound hand and tried to rock back onto the cake, but he couldn't get much leverage, so he was just bouncing up and down a little, pulverizing the bits of cake under him and getting them all over his purple panties, which kept the cool cream away from where he most desperately needed to feel _something_.

"Beautiful," Louis muttered. He dragged a finger through the yellow frosting and along the cleft of Harry's lace-clad arse, and then smeared the clump of cake onto Harry's parted lips. Harry whined and attempted to thrust back into the inviting cool mess again, but Louis dragged him up onto his knees, sticking his fingers into his mouth to stem Harry's steady whining. 

Louis picked up a big handful of the cake Harry had been sitting on and and then wrapped his fist around Harry's cock. Harry gasped around Louis's fingers and sucked on them hard as the pressure of Louis's hand and the slippery slickness of the cake had him rutting desperately into Louis's fist in moments, arms bent at the elbow so that his bound hands sat uselessly in front of him as he tried to chase and hold off his orgasm at the same time.

"You do like that, don't you." Louis nudged against Harry's cheek with his nose and whispered in his ear: "That's filthy, Harry, you're filthy, I love you so much." 

Harry bit down on Louis's fingers reflexively as Louis swiped a frosting-sticky finger over his slit. Louis didn't reprimand him, just withdrew his fingers from his mouth and tweaked each of his nipples in turn, getting them slippery with Harry's saliva as he continued to pump Harry's cock.

"Time to come, Harry." He picked up the last unspoiled cake from the counter and placed it just in front of where Harry was kneeling before wrapping his cave-covered hand back around Harry's cock. "Come all over the nice cake Zayn and Perrie sent you."

An echo of Louis's voice from earlier, _think they'll ask if you enjoyed it?,_ was the last thing that went through Harry's mind before he spilled over the perfectly decorated cake, painting his come over the hastily drawn doodle of a dick. There was a joke there, somewhere, but as Louis let go of his cock and Harry slouched back onto his haunches, he was so dizzy he could barely breathe, let alone laugh.

"Hungry again yet?" Louis said. Harry whimpered. Louis waited until Harry's cock had gone down a little and he'd regained enough sense of himself to nod, then he put a hand to the back of Harry's neck and pushed him so that the tip of his nose just brushed the frosting. His come was thick and white over the surface of the cake, the scent of it just barely there, covered by the heady smell of chocolate. 

"Eat up, love."

Harry stuck his tongue out only slightly at first, just tasting the chocolate. His tongue was aching from everything he'd been working it over before.

"What, don't you like it?" Louis said.

Harry shook his head, opened his mouth wide, and took as big a bite out of the cake as he could. He could taste his own bitter come along with the sweetness of the chocolate. In trying to angle his head to get a good bite, he felt the frosting stick to his cheeks and forehead. He imagined Louis could see his flush anyway, everywhere, all over his body as he knelt down over the cake and ate his own come with it like some sort of animal, his sticky frosting-and-lace-covered arse sticking up at Louis like it was some sort of prize.

Louis started then to knead the cake on his bum into his cheeks, pushing it up and over his lower back, picking up handfuls from the ground and smashing them into Harry's shoulder blades. He worked the frosting into the lace of his panties with such force Harry was certain they would never be clean again. He smushed spongy bits of cake against Harry's cream-covered arse and Harry let out a moan as he dipped beneath the lace to knead it into his skin. He lost his balance a little and faceplanted into the cake, ruining the green frosted dick with his face. The chocolate frosting was so thick he was sure he would get it in his eyes if he opened them, so he didn't, just gasped in air as he struggled to lift his face up with his hands bound.

"So lovely like this, Harry," Louis was saying, "so messy and eager, I'm gonna fuck you now, all right? Show me you want it."

Harry thrust his arse up and almost lost his balance again as he whined _please_. Louis peeled the lace panties off Harry, smearing frosting down his pale thighs in the process. He had to nudge the back of Harry's knees to get him to lift them up so he could take them off. Harry's knees were going to be sore as fuck tomorrow, he was reminded, and that made him whimper into the cake again.

Louis stood up for a minute. After a minute or so, he was pressing something into Harry's hand. Something small with a button on it that felt like a doorbell. Harry couldn't  _see_ and he might have been disappointed Louis hadn't tried to blindfold him earlier but this, his face coated in a thick layer of chocolate, was  _so much better_ and Louis was going to fuck him and everything was perfect, already, always.

"Want you to press the button it if you need me to stop, okay? It'll make a noise." Harry opened his mouth but no words came out, he just nodded eagerly (and in the process jabbed his chin into the cake, as he couldn't see anymore). "Words, Harry," Louis said, stroking along the incredibly bare-feeling skin of his back, "I need to know you understand."

"Okay," Harry choked out. He swallowed. "Okay, good." Louis dug his fingers into Harry's hair and pulled gently on his scalp, like he did when he was asking Harry if he was ready for his throat to be fucked. "Yes," Harry said, lying his cheek down against the frosting and bucking his hips a little, searching for friction, " _fuck_. please."

Louis picked the panties up where he had dropped them between Harry's legs and held them up to Harry's lips. Harry opened obediently and Louis stuffed them between his lips, filling Harry's mouth with the purplish lace and the taste of yellow frosting and pre come. Harry moaned loudly, just to hear how muffled his voice was, and then moaned again at how _wrecked_ he sounded. 

"Shit," Louis said. He grabbed a handful of the chocolate cake and clapped it over Harry's already-stuffed mouth, leading him to moan again and try to open his mouth wider to fit the cake. It was no use--most of the handful ended up smeared across his face but it was just as good because Louis muttered _shit, Harry_ like he couldn't help himself and Harry preened, arching his back.

Meanwhile, Louis had already turned his attention back to Harry's arse. Harry had started to feel like he was floating when Louis gagged him and so he barely even heard the snick of the lube bottle before Louis was sticking two fingers inside him at once, evidently knowing that Harry would still be open from earlier. As he scissored them open Harry thrashed his head back and forth in the cake, his face starting to feel heavy as more mess kept being added onto it, bits of cake hanging off his sticky lips. "You're still so open for me," Louis muttered as he twisted two fingers deeply inside Harry, just barely grazing his prostate and causing Harry to yelp. "Your fucking body, Hazza, always just what I need, how do you even do that? How are you so fucking perfect, love?"

Harry turned his face so that his cheek was smushed into the cake again and keened as Louis twisted a third finger inside him, hitting his prostate and rubbing over it insistently this time. He moaned almost hysterically, and Louis muttered something about later and pulled away from Harry's prostate, stretching his fingers inside him as much as he could. 

"Wanna keep your face shoved into the cake while I fuck you," Louis said. "All right?"

Harry whined and nodded, smearing more cake along his cheek in the process. Louis pulled away for a minute and Harry thought he heard something being moved around, though both of his ears were muffled with frosting by that point (how on _earth_ could that be _so fucking hot_ ).

Harry realized what Louis had been doing as soon as the tip of his cock brushed Harry's rim. As Louis started to sink into him ( _hot familiar perfect_ _perfect every time_ ) Harry's hips jostled forward so that his cock just brushed the top of the destroyed cake. Harry clenched and unclenched his fists as Louis started to work in and out of him bit by bit, pushing his cock against the cool frosting. Harry felt so overstimulated, with his mouth stuffed full of panties and cake and saliva and his hands bound up uselessly underneath him, pressing into the floor as he tried to use them for leverage to keep his arse up for Louis--his arse that was stuffed full of Louis's hot thick cock, and his own still-sensitive cock was hardening as Louis brought a hand around and started to pull him off again with a big handful of cake--he'd just come his brains out but he felt close again _already_ , close enough that when Louis turned his face forcefully down into the cake he shouted and rutted wildly into Louis's fist full of cream. He could barely breathe through his nostrils filling up with frosting and that was it, that was the thing that made hot tears spill down his cheeks and his body wrack with sobs as Louis's cock split him apart. 

After a minute that felt like an eternity, Louis yanked Harry's head up by his hair and he breathed in harshly. Louis's thrusts slowed for a minute while he groped around on Harry's face and made sure his airway was clear, then just as the tip of his cock brushed Harry's prostate, he pressed Harry back down into the cake forcefully, twisting his head so that it was his cheek smashed into the pile of sweet goo, then picking up a handful of cake beside Harry's head and smearing it into his hair. He then brought one of his hands back to Harry's hips and resumed the previous pace of his deep thrusts into Harry's arse while picking up another handful of cake (which cake Harry couldn't even tell anymore, it was just everywhere) and wanking Harry off with it quickly.

"Close," Louis was saying, barely loud enough to hear over the ringing in Harry's ear, "fuck my hand, Harry, want you to come again while you're fucking _covered_ in it, filthy boy, my filthy boy, fucking _perfect_ \--"

Harry came for the second time with a shout into a fistful of cake, nodding and smearing even more frosting against his cheek still pressed to the floor. Louis pulled out as soon as Harry clenched around him and finished over Harry's spent, creamy arse, just as Harry's knees gave and his crotch collapsed into the pile of come-covered cake mush underneath him. His skin was so slick with frosting he couldn't even feel Louis's come painting his arse, but just the thought was enough to make him sob again around the dirty panties in his mouth. His body curled into itself automatically and in doing so covered his torso even more in sticky cream, causing him to start all-out sobbing again.

Harry was aware of being turned over, of arms wrapping around him, of something being pulled out of his mouth and a damp towel being dragged over his face, but he didn't _feel_ it--he felt like he was flying, like he was circling the sun itself, like he would never come down and didn't want to. Gradually, though, he started to feel damp cloth and warm kisses being pressed all over his body, and Louis muttering sweet things (he couldn't quite tell what he was saying but it was _Louis_ ), and he figured he could always go back to the sun but Louis was with him now and that was everything. 

"...back with me yet, love?" Harry heard Louis say. Louis's face was buried in his neck and he was rubbing circles into his hips.

"Nnnnnnghk." Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a minute and when he opened them, Louis was kissing his cheek.

"Is that an answer?" he whispered into Harry's skin. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. The things Louis _did_ to him, honestly.

"No," Harry said, closing his eyes again and shifting closer to Louis. "Wait. Yes."

Louis pulled back a little to inspect his face. "Wish you were a less confusing person when you're not totally fucked-out," he said. "Can't tell if you're still spacey or just ridiculous."

It took a moment for Harry's brain to process that. "Heeeeeeeeeey," he said when he did. He leaned up on his shoulders a bit and fixed Louis with a pout.

"All right," Louis said, laughing, "now I _know_ that's you." He nipped at a bit of cream on Harry's ear. "Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi," Harry said. He scooted a little closer to Louis and was surprised to find he was still sitting in a pile of deconstructed cake. _Right_. "Mess," he said. He groaned and rested his head back on the floor--right in the center of another gob of cake, of course. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but giggle, though.

Louis bit his lip and ran a hand down Harry's cheek. "Worth it?" he said quietly.

" _Yes_ ," Harry said. He faced the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Fucking. _Yes_." 

"I love you," Louis said fondly. He flicked a bit of frosting at Harry and it landed on his nose. "Shower now," he said. "Get you clean for real this time, and then I'll take care of the mess."

"Noooooo," Harry said. He scrunched up his nose. "Bed."

"You _need_ a shower, love." He ran a hand through Harry's cake-filled hair and waved it in front of his face as evidence. "We both do."

Harry wiggled his torso a little and felt the cake beneath him squelch. He grimaced. "Shower," he conceded, "then bed. Can clean tomorrow."

Louis bit back a smile. "At this rate, Harold," he said, pinching Harry's side, "I'm going to start thinking you're using me for my body instead of my world-renowned homemaking skills."

"Yes," Harry said. Summoning all his energy, he rolled on top of Louis, getting both of them significantly more filthy in the process, but it was worth it for the way Harry caught Louis's lips in a surprise kiss. "Body. Good. Sleep now."

Louis clearly heard the petulance coming back into his monosyllabic utterances, since he laughed a full laugh, not in his soft half-voice that he used when Harry was still far away. "All right, birthday boy," he said. "You can call the shots this time."

From the fond, relieved expression on Louis's face while Harry giggled and washed the frosting out of his hair, Harry figured that he'd really been the one calling the shots all along.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'm actually going to write something so filthy i can't bring myself to post it. but apparently not today. happy belated harry's birthday! may 20 and 22 bring inspiration for much more kinky fic.


End file.
